Troisième joueur
by VeryBadCat
Summary: La suite de Voyeur malgré lui, ou ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que Stiles ait réfléchit a cette fameuse proposition qui lui a été faite. Treesome Steteropher sur base de relation Petopher. Dont like, dont read. Un poil PWP sur les bords. Résumé merdique bonsoir


**Bonjour, je débarque avec un truc que certains attendait, la suite de "Le Voyeur malgré lui". Comme d'habitude rien est à moi, et heureusement pour vous. Mon adorable louveteau (Darness) à pris la peine de corriger tout celà, et ainsi de sauver vos yeux de brûlures atroces.**

 **Bon anniversaire en retard à ma petite Galifret, pour qui ce Steteropher est écrit de base. Bébé ... je te le dédie...**

 **Troisième joueur**

* * *

-"Bonjour petit Stiles"

Le sourire accompagnant cette phrase la rendait plus qu'effrayante aux yeux de son destinataire. La personne à qui appartenait ce sourire n'aidait pas non plus. Peter avait ce quelque chose en lui qui faisait que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, on avait toujours envie de garder ses distances. La seule fois où Stiles n'avait pas eu peur de lui, c'était Chris Argent avec son comportement très dominant qui avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr la situation n'avait pas aidé, débarquer à l'improviste pendant que les deux hommes faisaient la bête à deux dos sur le plan de travail de la cuisine était une chose déjà perturbante. Mais en plus, se faire inviter à participer à un plan à trois, avait rendu cet instant mémorable. Une boutade qui n'en était pas une. II en avait eu la confirmation quelques jours après, recevant des textos tous plus lubriques les uns que les autres provenant des portables des deux hommes. Celui qui lui avait donné envie de rapeller le couple avait été envoyé par le chasseur. Une magnifique photo du loup appliqué à prodiguer une fellation à son partenaire.

Les trois hommes avaient donc convenu d'un rendez vous, histoire de voir si tout ça mènerait plus loin que des fantasmes. L'hyperactif souillait ses draps chaque nuit, pensant à la bouche du lycan autour de lui et aux doigts du chasseur le préparant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe grossit et durcit. Le regard de Peter lui montra qu'il savait à quoi il pensait. Un sourire charmeur au visage, il recula du seuil de la porte pour laisser le jeune homme entrer dans l'appartement.

À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Peter plongea sur les lèvres du plus jeune, poussant pour faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Une fois ce passage forcé, leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, cherchant la dominance de ce duel. Duel gagné par le loup qui, en se détachant légèrement, crocheta la lèvre inférieure de son vis à vis avec ses machoires, mordillant plus ou moins durement. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque les gémissements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles furent assez crus à son goût. Ne se stoppant que lorsque le sexe dur de Stiles commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui. Il recula, puis changea de pièce sans prévenir, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'humain n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le suivre, se demandant juste pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à répondre à l'invitation du couple.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sans détourner les yeux du fessier de Peter, Stiles suivit ce dernier à travers la maison. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander où le chasseur se trouvait ; ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de celui-ci. Chris posa le dossier sur lequel il travaillait suite à l'intrusion, il leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants avant de faire pivoter son siège, il tapota sa cuisse, un signe qui devait être connu du couple, puisque Peter vint immédiatement près de lui. Le loup déposa un baiser dans le cou de l'humain et celui-ci mit sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

-"Et dire que tu avais peur que notre ami ne vienne pas. Franchement tu crois qu'il aurait laissé passer une telle occasion ?"

-"Il avait plus l'air terrifié qu'autre chose lorsque tu lui as proposé de nous rejoindre la première fois. Ça n'aurait pas été si surprenant s'il nous avait fais faux bond au dernier moment."

Stiles sentit ses joues rougir, comme si son épiderme venait de prendre feu. Il fixa la main du chasseur qui commençait un massage sur les parties intimes du loup. Presque gêné par le naturel du couple dans cette situation, il baissa les yeux.

-"On dirait que tu es aussi perdu qu'un chaton. Ce serait presque adorable si ce rôle n'était pas déjà pris. N'est ce pas Peter ?"

Un ricanement froid se fit entendre, faisant lever les yeux de l'hyperactif vers les deux hommes. Franchement c'était quoi leur problème à ces deux-là ? Chris le fixait avec un regard qui n'avait certainement d'innocent que le nom, alors que Peter avait ce sourire inquiétant sur le visage. Celui-là même qui faisait qu'aux yeux de Stiles, il était impossible de lui faire confiance. Et zut, c'était eux qui l'avaient harcelés pour qu'il vienne. Il n'avait pas répondu à l'invitation pour qu'on se moque de lui. Et puis vraiment, Peter, un chaton ? Encore que ce dernier avait l'air bien docile en présence du chasseur.

Chris se leva, rapidement suivi par son compagnon, ils sortirent du bureau avant de rentrer dans la pièce située juste à côté. Stiles quant à lui resta figé quelques secondes. Ce qui le fit réagir fut une phrase lancée d'une voix auroritaire.

-"Ou tu nous rejoins, ou tu t'en vas. Il me semble que tu n'es pas venu ici pour enfiler des perles mon grand."

Stiles rejoint les deux hommes, secoué par l'interpellation dont il venait d'être l'objet. Il n'allait certainement pas partir maintenant. Pas quand les choses commençaient seulement à devenir intéressantes.

La pièce où il se trouvait devait être une chambre, mais pas celle des deux hommes s'il se fiait à la décoration très impersonnelle. Peter était assis au bout du lit, Chris quant à lui referma la porte juste après son arrivée. Le loup lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans se méfier. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci défit l'ouverture de son jean qu'il comprit. Il allait avoir le droit à cette scène qui l'avait tant fait rêver ces derniers jours. Cette image mentale qu'il avait lorsqu'il se masturbait. Son pantalon rejoint rapidement le sol, son boxer Batman arracha un sourire au lycan juste avant qu'il ne pose sa bouche sur son entrejambe orné d'une bosse plus que visible. Le loup déposa des baisers sur son érection qui tressauta sous le traitement infligé. Mais la plus grande surprise fut quand la langue de Peter suivit la ligne de son sexe à travers le vêtement. Le geste fut réitéré plusieurs fois avant que le loup satisfait des sons ainsi obtenus ne se décide à faire suivre au boxer le même chemin que celui qui avait été prit par le jean.

Une langue joueuse partit à la conquéte de ses testicules, les léchant avant qu'une bouche ne les prenne en elle pour les sucer avec minutie. Le cri qui sortit de la gorge de Stiles fut suivis par un autre quand une seconde bouche, celle du chasseur à n'en pas douter, se posa sur son cou. Pour très vite remonter sur le lobe de son oreille avant de le mordiller, puis de le lécher et finalement de souffler dessus. Recommençant ce manège sans cesse, pour tirer de nouveaux sons de la bouche de l'hyperactif. Des gémissements de plus en plus indécents où on pouvait parfois distinguer le prénom d'un des deux hommes. La bouche de Peter continuait son oeuvre elle aussi, après avoir cajolé son sexe sur toute sa longueur à plusieurs reprises, elle attrapait grâce a de légers coups de langue les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui commençaient à perler sur le gland du garçon. Avant de finalement prendre l'objet du délit en bouche comme s'il avait été la meilleure des sucreries. Les hanches de Stiles partirent en avant, muées d'un réflexe qui voulait que toute sa queue soit prise dans cet antre si acceuillant.

Alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le loup, prêt à s'excuser pour ça, la peur de l'avoir blessé au ventre, il croisa son regard. Un regard lubrique au possible. Il passa une main, qui fut vite rejointe par une de celles du chasseur, dans les cheveux du loup, le forçant à reculer, pour rentrer à nouveau dans cette moiteur. Sentant son gland buter au fond de la gorge, il crut défaillir, alors que la seconde main de Chris audacieuse venait carresser ses fesses, sa voix d'un ton langoureux chuchotait à son oreille.

-"Mon chaton adore le lait, alors s'il te plaît quand tu viendras ne le laisse pas en perdre une goutte."

La main sur le crâne de Peter se rafermit suite à cette phrase tandis que Stiles haletait. La bouche du loup sur lui s'activait de plus belle, la langue carressant sans cesse la veine qui pulsait le long de sa verge. Sa bouche suçant comme s'il avait voulu aspirer l'orgasme à venir du plus jeune avant même qu'il ne soit là. Chris retira la main qu'il avait posé sur celle de Stiles, non sans donner une dernière impulsion à la tête de son homme. Homme qui ne put retenir un grognement sous la surprise, laissant couler un filet de bave sur son menton. Le chasseur ne voulant rien gâcher, essuya de ses doigts le visage de son compagnon avant d'écarter les fesses de l'hyperactif de son autre main.

Ce doigt humide si près de son intimité fit sursauter Stiles. Et quand son petit trou commença à être massé, ses gémissements ne cessèrent plus. Sa main sur le crâne de Peter se faisait plus dirigeante encore qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Des gémissements sortirent de la gorge du loup, faisant vibrer celle-ci autour du membre du jeune humain. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir un tel plaisir. C'était la première fellation qu'on lui faisait et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait aussi la meilleure pendant quelques années avant d'être détrônée si cela arrivait un jour.

Ce qui faillit causer la perte de toute lucidité à Stiles fut l'entrée d'un premier doigt dans son intimité. Rapidement suivi par un second. Ses doigts mouvant en lui, écartant ses chairs, tranformèrent ses gémissements de plaisirs en de nouveaux teintés de douleur cette fois. La bouche du loup s'activa plus vivement encore, redonnant de la vigueur à son membre alors qu'il commençait à en perdre sous le choc de l'intrusion.

Puis quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis qu'il s'était renseigné sur le sujet se passa, son corps se cambra alors que le chasseur vennait de frôler ce point si sensible de son anatomie. Heureux de son petit effet, Chris martela ce point de ses deux doigts. Des cris de plaisirs se firent entendre de la part de l'hyperactif.

-"Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle la prostate mon grand."

Sur ces mots le chasseur ajouta un troisième doigt aux compagnons déjà présent dans le corps du lycéen. Il malaxa la petite boule de nerfs présente sous ses doigts avec plus de hargne encore, se nourrissant des cris du plus jeune. Il sentit le corps près de lui se cambrer, et mordit l'épaule présente devant lui.

Stiles jouit dans un cri, un éclair blanc l'aveuglant quelques instants. Il rafermit sa prise sur le loup, le rapprochant d'un coup sec, enfonçant son visage dans sa toison pubienne. Quelques soubresauts traversèrents son corps, tandis qu'il sentit son sexe sortir de cet antre chaud qui l'avait si bien acceuillis.

Peter se releva, enlevant son haut par la même occasion. Il se plaça à son tour derrière Stiles. Sans un regard pour son amant, il ajouta un de ses doigt à ceux déjà présents dans le jeune homme. Un soupir d'aise lui parvint aux oreilles, le remerçiant ainsi pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se tourna face à son compagnon, attrapant le visage de celui-ci avec sa main encore libre avant de l'embrasser. Lui faisant ainsi goûter le reste de cette saveur si amère qu'avait la semence de leur jeune ami. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la langue de Chris rejoindre la sienne dans une folle ronde. Il retira enfin sa main de la joue de son homme après y avoir laissé une caresse légère comme une plume. Une tendresse bien étrange par rapport à tout ce qui se passait actuellement dans leur chambre d'amis. Il porta ensuite sa main à son entrejambe, défaisant sans même y porter attention sa ceinture et les boutons de sa braguette. Il retira ses mocassins, se servant habillement de son unique main libre pour finir de défaire les lacets et les jeter au loin. Les chaussettes suivirent rapidement la même direction pour s'échouer au sol.

Il lâcha la bouche de son chasseur, laissant monter un grondement en lui. Cette séparation, même si c'était lui qui l'avait instaurée ne lui plaisant pas. Il retira brusquement le doigt qu'il faisait se mouvoir en Stiles, avant de poser sa main sur son sexe dur et gorgé de plaisir. Si dur qu'il commençait à devenir douloureux. Un regard vers l'entrejambe de Christopher lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Il imprima quelques va et vient sur sa verge tendue avant de lâcher d'une voix rendue rauque par le traitement qu'il venait de prodiguer au plus jeune.

-"Bien. Si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Si on voulait demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Stiles après son orgasme, il serait dans l'incapacité de répondre. En effet, il avait vaguement senti qu'on le déplaçait alors qu'il était encore plongé dans les brumes de son plaisir. Il s'était retrouvé allongé, Peter à côté de lui martyrisant ses tétons un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers l'homme celui-ci lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de plonger sur ses mamelons pour les mordiller avec acharnement. Son attention fut cependant vite accaparée par Chris, qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses, déposant des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. On ne distinguait que le haut du crâne du chasseur qui entreprit ensuite de retourner cajoler l'intimité du plus jeune. Une langue et trois doigts firent leur retour dans ses entrailles, lui coupant le souffle. Les divers membres mouvaient ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie, préparant le passage.

Soudain les jambes du plus jeune furent soulevées pour être posées sur les épaules de Chris. Les doigts qui avaient été retirés avaient été avantageusement remplacés par l'extrémité du sexe du chassseur qui commença à progresser tout doucement dans l'hypercatif. Peter quant à lui cherchait le moindre signe d'inconfort chez le plus jeune. Lorsque ceux-ci se montrèrent, il attrapa le sexe qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de durcir entièrement suite à l'orgasme. Il fit quelques va et vient le long de la verge, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit les premiers gémissements de plaisir sortir de la bouche du plus jeune.

Chris entra jusqu'à la garde dans le corps sous lui. Avant de stopper tout mouvement. Certes ils avaient proposé tout ça au jeune homme pour leur plaisir mais il était hors de question de brusquer Stiles maintenant. Leur but n'était pas de lui faire mal, au contraire.

-"Stiles si c'est "Ok" dit-le tout de suite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps sinon."

Un soupir d'aise et un regard des plus aguicheur lui répondit. Il prit cette réaction pour une autorisation à recréer un mouvement dans cet antre si étroit et ne se fit pas prier pour débuter un lent va et viens tandis qu'un sifflement sortait de sa bouche. Tout en se maîtrisant pour ne pas prendre le plus jeune de façon brutale, il ferma les yeux, retirant à l'aveugle la main de son compagnon du sexe de Stiles. Si le jeune venait trop vite, Peter n'aurait pas l'occasion de découvrir son cul si étroit.

Le loup quant à lui lâcha le téton qu'il taquinait et attrapa la main de l'hyperactif, posant celle-ci sur son sexe déjà si sensible. Il caressa la joue de l'étudiant avant de lui sourire.

-"Petit Stiles. Chris s'amuse et ensuite ton cul va être à moi. Le but de ta visite étant clairement que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant quelques jours sans penser à nous."

Stiles ne répondit pas au loup, ce fut au chasseur lui-même qu'il s'adressa...

-"Plus fort s'il te plaît... Plus."

Le chasseur qui n'attendait que ça pour laisser aller ses pulsions ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit intégralement du corps du plus jeune, faisant pleurnicher celui-ci avant de rentrer à nouveau d'un coup vif et puissant. Un cri sortit de la bouche de Stiles, tandis que Chris entrait et sortait de son corps cherchant à aller toujours plus loin à chaque nouvelle poussée. Le corps de l'hyperactif se cambra sous un coup. Heureux de cette réaction le chasseur changea d'angle pour cogner plus facilement ce point qui venait de faire voir les étoiles au jeune humain.

Les cris produits par le plus jeune, excitant le chasseur, il donna des poussées plus rapides et toujours plus profondes. Stiles dirigea sa main vers son sexe qui avait récupéré toute sa vigueur, voulant aider à venir cette jouissance qui n'était pas si loin. Une poigne puissante l'en empêcha, attrapant ses deux poignets pour les emprisonner sur son ventre plat. Un couinement outré répondit à ce geste, provoquant ainsi le rire du lycan.

-"Non mon grand, il a été décidé ultérieurement qu'aujourd'hui tu ne jouirais que si tu y arrives sans te toucher. C'est une de nos règles de vie au vilain chasseur et à moi."

Le "vilain" chasseur entre deux gémissements prit la parole à son tour.

-"J'en connais un qui devrait se préparer au lieu de dire des conneries."

En effet, on pouvait voir au visage du chasseur que celui-ci n'était plus loin de la délivrance. Il fit encore quelques allers-retours dans le corps de Stiles avant de jouir dans un grognement. Il se retira après quelques secondes passées à reprendre son souffle.

Peter se leva et tendit une main pour retirer le préservatif souillé qui ornait désormais le sexe de son compagnon. Chris quant à lui enfila une protection sur le sexe de son loup, avant de pencher la tête pour l'embrasser. Le chasseur alla ensuite s'allonger près d'un Stiles qui n'était plus que gémissements suite à la perte de ce membre en lui. Perte qui ne fut pas bien longue puisque le lycan prit rapidement place dans le corps du jeune homme, le pénetrant jusqu'à la garde. Stiles poussa un cri de surprise suite à cette intrusion avant de se laisser aller de nouveau.

Le loup débuta immédiatement de grands mouvements de va et vient, ce cul si étroit lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait pas très long avant de se laisser submerger par le plaisir. Il sortait presque entièrement du coprs du jeune homme à chaque fois, pour mieux le pénétrer, touchant la prostate à chaque retour dans le corps offert devant lui. Ses testicules claquant sur les fesses de l'hyperactif créant un son qui rendait cette scène encore plus érotique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Entendre le jeune homme crier son nom à chacun de ses coups de butoirs ne l'aidait pas a retenir sopn orgasme surtout cette vision du sexe de l'étudiant qui semblait prèt a exploser tant il était gonflé et rougit d'exitation. Sexe qui tressautait de plaisir, alors que Stiles se cambrait de façon à sentir toujours plus loin cette queue qui entrait et sortait de lui a une vitesse folle. Il se figea dans un cri muet, jouissant pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps. Le sperme jaillissant et recouvrant son ventre tandis que le chasseur, un sourire béat dû à son orgasme récent le fixait. Il récolta un peu de la semence du jeune homme sur le bout de ses doigts avant de porter celle-ci à la bouche de l'étudiant.

La vision de son compagnon faisant goûter sa propre semence à leur nouveau partenaire de jeu et cette intimité qui s'était brusquement resserrée autour de lui suffirent à faire basculer Peter qui jouit dans un cri.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous la puissance de son orgasme. Il fit descendre les jambes de l'étudiant de ses épaules, puis fit basculer celui-ci sur le côté avant de s'allonger face à lui.

Chris installé de l'autre côté de l'hyperactif, tendit sa main vers son homme. Le loup, comprenant la demande malgré le brouillard dans lequel son esprit flottait, l'agrippa de suite avant de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil profond pour quelques heures.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque que Stiles se réveilla, le soleil avait déjà commencé à baisser dehors, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce sombre. Il avait froid, cette main venant de derrière lui qui était posée sur sa cuisse ne suffisant à le réchauffer. Et encore moins à le rassurer, malgré les souvenirs de la journée passée qui commençaient à refaire surface dans son esprit.

Il sentit le corps derrière lui bouger, indiquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé. Ses yeux cherchaient le loup se demandant ou celui-ci avait bien pu disparaître. La voix chaude du chasseur qui avait compris ce à quoi son esprit réfléchissait coupa court à ses interrogations.

-« Pete est descendu faire à manger. »

Stiles bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse, ce qui fit sourire le chasseur. Il sentit ensuite le lit s'affaisser derrière lui tandis que Chris se redressait pour s'asseoir.

-« Je descends. Rejoins-nous quand tu seras prêt. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. »

Le chasseur se leva, et récupéra ses vêtements après les avoir cherché du regard quelques instants. Il enfila son jean avant de se diriger vers la porte, il sortit puis fixa la silhouette allongée sur le lit, de la tendresse dans les yeux.

\- »Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais quand même un peu. Tu sais, ses crêpes sont au moins aussi jouissives que ce qu'il t'a fait tout à l'heure. »

Il ferma ensuite la porte, partant rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et n"'oubliez pas, me laisser un avis ne vous prendra que peu de temps et réchauffera mon petit coeur. Qu'il soit bon au mauvais.

WhoG


End file.
